


The Dinner Disaster

by s0ftmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malec being cute, alec being cute, alec messing up dinner, all bc of chairman, it's ok tho, like it's pretty fluffy, magnus being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftmalec/pseuds/s0ftmalec
Summary: Alec attempts to cook for his boyfriend, but sure enough everything goes into shit, thanks chairman





	The Dinner Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this is my first time writing malec fanfic and tbh i'm hella nervous but i hope you all enjoy!

“Good job, Alec. You fucked up dinner.” Alec sighed to himself as he rushed to the oven, pulling out the burnt chicken.

 

Alec spent a good two hours trying to prepare dinner for him and Magnus. His boyfriend was currently in an important meeting and Alec knew that he would be tired when he came home, so he decided to cook dinner for him, well, at least try to.

 

“Chairman, step away from the chicken! It’s burnt and it’s not good for you. Your dad will not be happy when he comes home and finds out that you ate his dinner!” Alec said as he shushed Chairman away from the chicken. Alec loved Chairman, he really did, but sometimes that cat was sneaky and he was always up to something no good.

 

Alec and Magnus have been together for a year now and it’s been great, Alec was so happy, and he’s pretty sure Magnus was happy as well. All of their friends have always told them that they are “relationship goals”. Honestly, Alec did not know what it meant, but he took it as a compliment. He recently moved in with Magnus, because he spent more time at his boyfriend’s house more than he did at his own place that he shared with Jace. 

 

_ “Honestly, Alec, just move in with the guy. You basically live with him already.” Jace said while eating a sandwhich, looking smug as always. _

 

_ “I’m not always at Magnus’s place, Jace. I may spend a lot of time with him, but I’m not always there” Alec glared at his adoptive brother. “And besides, I also hang out with you, with Clary, Izzy...I even hang out with Simon! I don’t even know why I hang out with that guy, to be honest. He’s so annoying” Alec exclaimed, trying not to pay attention to Jace’s sneaky glare. _

 

_ “Alec, just move in with Magnus, I’m sure he will be thrilled.” Jace assured him as he gave a genuine smile. _

 

_ “You really think so?” Alec said in a hopefully voice. He was a bit nervous. He and Magnus have been dating for only a year, but they’ve know each other for 4 years. He didn’t know if it was too soon or not. _

 

_ “Hell yeah, man! Magnus loves you and he would be so happy to have you.” Jace said happily. His expression turned smug as he continued. “I’ll also be happy, because now you can stop making out on my favourite couch, and I won’t have to hear-”  _

 

_ “Okay! I’ll ask him. And please, just don’t finish that sentence, okay?” Alec interrupted him as a blush slowly tinted his cheeks. He walked away from the kitchen to his bedroom to text his boyfriend. _

 

“Alexander!” He heard a voice call out. It was certainly Magnus’s. He didn’t know he came home early. Alec stopped making a salad and pulled his head up to see his boyfriend staring at him, looking amused.

 

“Oh shit, you’re back home now? Fuck, I’m not even done making dinner yet” Alec sighed. He really wanted to finish dinner before Magnus came home because he wanted to surprise him, but that’s ruined now.

 

Magnus looked around. “What dinner? You mean the salad?” he asked, still looking amused.

 

_ Salad? _ Alec thought. Didn’t he also make burnt chicken? Alec’s eyes went wide open and he looked where he left the chicken. It was no longer there, and he stared at chairman, who looked so proud of himself.

 

“Chairman! I told you not to eat that chicken!” Alec exclaimed, he was already exhausted. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I really wanted to surprise you with dinner. You had a long important meeting today and I knew you would come home exhausted, so I wa-” Magnus gave him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up for a second.

 

“It’s okay, Alexander. You didn’t have to do this. How about we just go and get some sushi from that restaurant a few blocks away from here? What do you say?” Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and Alec sighed.

 

“Are you sure? You’re not tired?” Alec looked at him. Magnus nodded and kissed his neck.

 

“For you? Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? did ya'll like it? aren't malec just so cute? bless.
> 
> comment, leave kudos, do whatever u gotta dooooooo. 
> 
> if you wanna find me on tumblr, it's : s0ftmalec.tumblr.com !


End file.
